Wake up call Mako
by RockingCass12
Summary: Post Book 1. After everything has happened Mako lies about having feelings for Korra and stays with Asami. Heartbroken Korra leaves to visit her parents in the North Pole for a very special occasion. Hearing some shocking news Korra has to make a life changing decision involving the matters of her heart.
1. I want to know before I go

**HI EVERYBODY! (Dr Nick voice from the Simpsons) haha how iz all you Legend of Korra fans doin? So as you saw in the summary it is a Makorra fic ehehehehe! I promise my stories don't sound the way I speak so give this is shot and see if you like it**

**Okay a few things to remember about this fic is that Mako and Korra didn't get together in the end of book one, he is still with Asami even though he showed major signs that he likes Korra. Another thing this fic has nothing to do with Book 2 because I want to change Korras family's position. So Korra's grandfather died and her father has taken his place as chief so yes Korra is an ice princess tehehe lol no just jokes but Korra is royalty I guess you can call it that. Okay so here we go!**

**Jip don't own Legend of Korra otherwise I'd be rich. **

Spring was upon Republic City and all its natural inhabitants were blooming. Unfortunately for Avatar Korra's love life was doing the exact opposite, she had a few months ago poured her heart out to a certain fire bender but rejected her on the spot. Mako and Korra's relationship was one to be re-examined, Korra hoped he would tell her he loved her too after the end of Amons rebellion and after she had her bending restored but no such luck he continued on as if nothing happened.

In Mako's defence he did want to speak up but was confused of his feelings towards Ms Sato. Mako although didn't want to face Korra in any given moment because he knew he question would rise of whether he did like her more than Asami. The boy kept his distance. Until that is he remembered him and Bolin moved into their new apartment and Bolin threw a house party.

Asami couldn't make it so Korra thought this was a perfect opportunity to talk to Mako. When Korra had arrived at the place it was filled with fans and friends of Bolin so Korra guessed Mako would be hiding somewhere. She hit the nail on the head when he found him sitting on the fire escape. Mako had to admit she knew him well. He smiled gently as she approached him and sat next to him "Nice night to be outside" Korra spoke up in a casual tone.

"Yeah it is. I'm surprised that you were gonna come since you don't know any of Bo's friends"

"Has that ever stopped me?" Korra said in a teasing tone

"No I guess not" Mako chuckled

"So where's Asami?" she asked

"Well taking over Sato industries has been extremely busy, she has to build their name up from scratch. She is having dinner with potential partners" he explained

"Sounds intense but I'm sure good things will show up on her doorstep" Korra reasoned.

He nodded in response. The two sat in silence till Mako spoke up. "Why are you really here Korra?"

She was put off guard and lost all memory of what she wanted to say. She felt her mouth become dry but mustered up a portion of her mental speech she rehearsed earlier. "You know how I feel about you and it physically pains me to see you with someone else Mako. I thought things would change after what we've been through from Amon to regaining my bending but it looks like I was wrong. You won't even look me in the eye and that makes me want to either cry or punch the wall" you could hear the pain in Korra's voice and Mako still refused to speak or to look at her.

"You see! I just want a final answer from you Mako because I'm going to the North Pole for a while and I don't want to solve riddles until I come back. So please tell me how you feel about me and I can at least be burden free when I leave to visit my parents" Korra pleaded.

Mako panicked he was more confused than ever so he did what any guy would do when put under pressure. Lie. "I don't feel the same way about you the way you do to me…. I'm sorry Korra" Mako said in a mild tone

Her world had been toppled over and been kicked up the ass. She wanted to cry so badly but didn't want to show her vulnerability in front of Mako or the strangers inside. She kept her composure and departed Mako with these words "I guess there isn't much to look forward to when I return. See you in a month….. or not. B-bye" and she dashed off before he could respond. Now he knew he made a bad choice because of his own heart aching from her departing words, they were full of sadness and bitterness. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Bolin came out and saw his brother's state "Don't worry bro Korra won't be gone for long, I mean it's just a vacation. When she comes back team Avatar will strike the streets with Justice once again" He proclaimed. Mako pulled on a fake smile to avoid further questions and the night carried on.

-MK-

"We're going to miss you so much Korra, will you call us when you arrive?" Jinora asked

"IfNotYouCanRideAnArticSealsharkAndHeCanGrowWingsOnDryLandAndFlyToRainbowHunnyCoveToHaveTeaWithMeAndMyFriendBlueberrySpiceHead!" Ikki jabbered on about who know and Meelo kept acting like an artic sealshark.

"Have a safe trip Korra. Just remember 3 things. Practice your airbending, have a good time with your family and come home soon" Tenzin said

"This is your home Tenzin" Korra replied

"No matter how you see it Korra you are part of this family and this is your home too. Don't forget that" Pema reassured.

Korra gave he a weak smile and squeezed the housewife tightly, the children joined in the hug. Tenzin gave Korra a hug to and gave her a last minute saying "he'll come to his senses don't worry Korra. He's a fool for turning away from you" She nodded and gave him a sincere smile.

And off she went to the North Pole to attend her father's chief coronation. Little did she know that there was more in store in this vacation than she imagined.


	2. The Decision

**So I went a lil crazy and posted two but they work really well together I think haha. Okay second chapter on the go whoo!**

**Don't own Legend of Korra… cry cry cry cry and post. Enjoy**

Korra hadn't been expecting so many people coming to greet her. That was an understatement; the whole tribe was waiting for her. She rode of the ship off Naga and went past hundreds of people. It was to be expected that the new chief's daughter would be wanted to be seen by the public. The North Pole wasn't new to Korra since her and her family would visit for the Winter Solstice. But now that her grandfather died a month ago Korra's dad was the rightful heir and had to move immediately. Korra was part of the bloodline when her father would pass on.

Korra rode to the palace and she spotted her mother outside waiting for her arrival. She jumped off Naga and ran to her mother arms wide with love. Korra's mother was as new to this royalty as a fish out of water and Korra was very much like her mother when it comes to taking on new challenges. They entered the building and Korra's father was talking to the spiritual leader and adviser of the North Pole. By the looks of things they must have been in deep political conversation.

"The protector of the world has returned to her parents!" Tonraq proclaimed.

"Daaaaad" Korra playfully moaned.

"You know I'm only playing. Now come here and give ol' dad a hug" Tonraq smiled extending his arms.

-MK-

Later that evening a dinner was held in the palace for Korra's arrival. Nothing too big; only Korra and her parents, the water tribe's two leading generals (General Hantaq and Taka) and their families, and the spiritual leader of the tribe. Everything was going fine until the subject of marriage came up. Korra got chills down her back; she wasn't one who favoured the idea of marriage at a young age. She was an independent woman and like the freedom she has received over the past couple of months. But the conversation started off fine then went absolutely downhill

"How old are you this year Korra?" asked general Hantaq

"'In two months I'll be twenty one" Korra answered

"You're kidding! And you aren't married yet" Hantaq's wife interrupted.

"Well as you know Korra is the Avatar so she has been training and she still is on her last element air. She is living with Avatar Aangs son Tenzin and his family so she can emerge herself in airbending" Tonraq defended.

"And where does that leave you Tonraq? I mean you don't have any other children and Korra needs a husband to take your place soon." General Taka said

"I can get married when I like, no offence General." Korra argued

"Dearest you know it is law in for the Chiefs daughter to be married after she turns 16. I know that doesn't apply to you since your father took the throne recently but if you don't act soon your father will have to give his throne to another heir." General Taka's wife reasoned

"I didn't know that... Dad why didn't you tell me earlier? Is that why you looked stressed earlier?" Korra panicked.

"Relax Korra I was talking to Shamen Yarak and we were looking at alternative ways of this situation, I will discuss them with you later and not in front of guests." Tonraq harshly replied.

Korra's face softened with sadness. All her life her dad was always ready to take on his role as chief. Now after many years of waiting this stupid tradition stood in the way of that. Korra felt sick to the stomach thinking about it and on top of it she had a recently broken heart she brought from Republic city.

"Please excuse me I'm not feeling too well." Korra excused herself

Senna saw her daughter's confusion and sadness and tried to stop her "Korra…"

"It's okay Senna she just needs time to think" Tanraq told his wife

-MK-

Korra was in deep concentration in her bedroom. I mean what would the harm be if she got married? Mako said that he didn't love her, so maybe she'll find someone who will love her. But on the other hand she didn't want marriage yet, she wanted to build a relationship for a while before committing to a lifelong partnership. Her father came in the room to speak of the matter.

"You know Korra if you don't want to do thus you don't have to" Tonraq smiled to his distressed daughter.

Korra only frowned knowing that her decision would only impact her family's future. But she had made up her mind now. She looked up at her father and patted the side of her bed to let him sit next to him.

"I already told mom but I need to tell you something…" she gazed at him and he nodded for her to continue.

"Well you remember Mako, the firebender you met at the South Pole. Dad I really love him and… he doesn't love me back. So this maybe isn't such a bad thing, maybe I can find someone that can love me like you to mom or Tenzin to Pema or even Avatar Aang to Katara. So I…. I want to fulfil this duty." She weakly smiled at him

"You sure?" Tonraq asked. Korra nodded in response.

"Alright I'll make arrangements after the chiefdom ceremony"

-MK-

A week had passed and Tonraq and his advisors have been looking for suitors for Korra. Korra made it clear she wants a strong independent husband but not stubborn like she is. Not many have those characteristics, Korra had agreed to meet some who didn't have all the things she wanted. The boys she met were interesting in the least. One boy she met kept staring at his muscles. Another was not strong at all and was a big book worm. The third was completely argumentative, Korra would say she like probending and he would blow a casket.

After a long week of dating Senna came into Korra's room where Korra was sprawled across her bed and with her face buried in a pillow. "Long day?" Senna joked

"Not really. I can't seem to get _him_ out of my mind…" Korra sighed

"Maybe I can help" Senna said. Korra's face popped up and looked up her mother as she continued "A friend of mine who moved to earth kingdom colony has a son around your age and she agreed to come up with him to meet you, Very nice boy I think you played with him when you were very little. Give it a try?"

"Sure mom when?" Korra asked sleepily.

"Ummmm about now" Senna sneakily said.

"What!" Korra exclaimed

"I invited her when you decided to do this" Senna explained

"Uggg fine! I'll be down in a minute." Korra gave up, He mother clapped her hands together in glee and left the room.

Korra thought she might at least tidy up for the guy since he's come a long way. She changed into her normal clothes but had put on a dark blue shirt that went all the way to her wrists and put on her sleeveless furry coat over it. She took her hair out of her long ponytail but left the two tied strands that shaped her face. She finally put on her furry boots and ran down to meet the guests.

When she arrived to the main hall Tonraq was speaking to the suitor. His hair reached the top of his jawline, it was wavy and half was up in a low pigtail. He had his jacket off and he had well defined muscles, Labour muscles. His eyes weren't blue blue but a grey blue and they were smiling eyes. Korra was impressed by his appearance but she hoped his personality didn't spoil it. The young man noticed Korra and approached her.

"Avatar Korra it is an honour to see you again" the young man said as he bowed slightly. That made Korra blush a little. "If you don't recall my name is Ren"

"That doesn't sound like a water tribe name." Korra observed.

"That's because my grandfather on my father's side isn't a bender. I was named after him although I am more water tribe and I'm a water bender" Ren explained

"You're a bender huh? Why don't we spar then? I'd like to see if you have what it takes to handle me" Korra proclaimed then giggled after.

"Last time I went toe to toe with you the whole west side of the South Pole was destroyed" He chuckled after her.

The two went off to bond while their parents continued to chat.


	3. Denial or Genuine Decisions

**Chapter three! Not much to say but hope you enjoy and please review so if I'm sucking at this then I can stop and spare your guys eyes. If you like it then awesome I'll keep writing. Oh and guys please please please review! I appreciate the follows and favourites though!**

-MK-

It had been several weeks since Korra met Ren and they really hit it off. They were very similar and Ren matched all the requirements that Korra wanted. On top of which he was extremely patient with her whenever she got upset. Unfortunately Korra couldn't fall in love with him, she constantly thought of Mako. Although she couldn't fall in love with Ren her time was running out. She had figured if she spent more time with him it would happen eventually but that wasn't an option since her time limit was two months and before or she turns 21 she would be wed.

One afternoon on Korra and Ren's date, the question finally rose. They were sitting on top of the palace looking over the tribe. "Do you feel limited Korra?" Ren asked.

"Meaning what?" Korra said confusingly.

"Well you only have so little time to be married and I'm wondering what your thoughts on it are?" Ren looked at her inquisitively.

"It is short notice yeah but I want to forget about the past and move forward find someone who will like me back and stop playing games" Korra explained.

"Well it is difficult to do that and as for you and I it may be possible to have a good life together" Ren smiled to himself.

'"Where is this going Ren" Korra chuckled.

"Well if you'll let me…" Ren pulled out a engagement necklace and Korra's eyes widened "… I'd like to marry you and make you happy"

"I'd like that…" Korra smiled.

-MK-

"Are you serious?!" Tenzin yelled over the phone

"What's wrong dear?" Pema asked while she fed Rohann

"Korra is getting married!" Tenzin shockingly yelled. Pema's reaction was shocked and was speechless, she knew Korra to be a feisty independent woman and now she is willingly letting herself be tied down to something she isn't comfortable with.

Tenzin was listening intently to Korra over the phone for her reasons and it did take some convincing to make Tenzin except her decision. "I respect your choice Korra who am I to judge about love, so we're invited and when do you want us to come up?" Tenzin asked

"I'll be married in 3 weeks before I turn 21. I'd like to see my guests a week before. I really need you guys here for me." Korra pleaded.

"Of course we'll definitely come as soon as possible" Tenzin reassured.

"I hate to ask you this but can you pass on another invitation to Bolin, Mako and Asami" Korra asked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"They are my friends and besides the bumps we've had I want them here to share in this occasion"

"Alright if you're sure. I'll speak to you tomorrow then, bye"

Korra put the phone down on its register and moved her hand to her neck where the necklace was. Ren had really put in wonderful effort in making it, the main pendants where carved into the four elements symbols earth, fire, air and water but had little blue crystals in between the pendants. She glanced in the mirror looking at the person she thought she never be, a sad one. She was never one to be miserable, not for a long period that is, it had been over a month since her heart was torn in two and it still feels like the other day. Now she is reconsidering of inviting Mako. What if right before the I do's she runs off or says the _I_ _don't. _

Korra was daydreaming for an hour or two on her bed until the phone caught her attention with its loud Ring.

"Hello" Korra said in a monotone voice.

"Hey" speak of the Devil, it was Mako. If she knew he'd call so soon why would she answer the next phone call?'Stupid' she insulted herself internally.

"Hi" Korra replied flatly now knowing whom she is speaking to. Mako didn't say anything; it was so silent on the line she could've sworn she heard his feet tapping on the other side. She couldn't be patient and snapped at him

"What is it Mako, you're wasting money if all you intended on doing is being silent"

"I'm sorry. I guess the main reason I'm calling is to… congratulate you on… you know" he said awkwardly.

"Thanks well if that's it I'll see you soon by-"

"Wait!" Mako stopped her

"Well what?" she asked angrily. Why was she getting so upset with him? Her anger was boiling for the deep scars she had received and she wanted it to stop, stop the tears and the deep feelings that dwelt up till this time. She was trembling and tried to contain her tears.

"I don't think this is a good idea… you getting married" he confessed.

Taking a deep breath she replied "I don't know why you think that, I am happy with my fiancé and I'm keeping my families honour. So tell me why this isn't a good idea?"

"Are you truly happy? I mean it doesn't take a month to fall in love."

"I've done it before so this time it isn't different" Korra said bitterly referring to their relationship.

"I didn't mean for things to go like this Korra"

"This wasn't your doing. I was the one that decided to stand up to the task, no one else. See you soon." She put the phone on the register before he could stop her. Korra released a sigh and gazed at her door. Someone was waiting outside froe her. She open and saw her water bending master Katara. "Master Katara, sorry I wasn't aware you were here" Korra pressed her hands together and bowed in respect.

"It's okay child I only arrived an hour ago from the South Pole. I wanted to congratulate the bride to be." Katara didn't look too happy although if she wanted congratulate. Korra walked inside ready to talk.

"Korra… did you know that when I was a girl I came to the south Pole and you're great aunt Yue was to be married to someone she didn't love."

"I didn't… What happened" Korra asked.

"She fell in love with another. With my brother… Long story short, she didn't want to be bound to tradition, she had no hope but when the universe shifted in an unbalanced state she sacrificed herself to be the moon spirit" Katara smiled to herself. She continued "Years later after I was married I came back to convince the counsel to ban the tradition but I failed. Korra if you truly don't want this we can try again… together."

"I appreciate that Katara but I'm fine with being married. Like my great aunt I want to do something for my people." Korra reassured.

"You sure?" Korra asked. Korra nodded smiling softly for convincing.

"Alright, why don't you get ready for dinner and I'll see you later. Oh and by the way Tenzin, Pema and the kids will be arriving in 3 days and he said he'll be taking your friends with them." Korra informed

"Perfect" Korra sighed

**THANKS for reading I would really love if you guys review and lemme know how this chapter was.**

**I know this wasn't very exciting but I learnt in Shakespeare that before the really exciting stuff happens the story does slow down a bit so please bear with me. The next chapter will deal with some jealous Mako antics so maybe that'll be a bit exciting? Well you'll just have to see!**


End file.
